GEAS
by sagitarius
Summary: The selfish young man armoured in gold who yearns to be king. The blue wolf who remains ever loyal to his closest friend. The one who hides a secret behind a silver knight's sword. The platinum haired girl who takes pride in her conquests. Four people with vastly different goals and ideals. Follow them on their path as they walk to their futures.
1. Prologue 1: Gold

Well now, this is the first time I'm writing for RWBY. I've already seen quite a few good RWBY stories out there. Hopefully, this will be among them soon.

Three things I'd like all those who will read this to know:

First, my main characters in this fic are OCs. An entire team of OCs, and while that's not too unusual, I know there are a few people out there who are leery of anything OC related. What's more, some of you may recognize similarities between two of my OCs with two other fairly well known characters. This was probably intentional as a good portion of their personality and powers were based off of them. They aren't anywhere near as strong though.

All that aside, I still hope to do RWBY justice despite using OCs.

Second, given the nature of information concerning the mechanics in RWBY such as aura, semblance and technology level, I'm going to be taking a bit of liberty concerning them for the sake of the characters.

Lastly, due to the brief nature of RWBY, this probably won't be updated very frequently until at least the second half of season 1 is over with. The prologues will come out fairly fast, and maybe a chapter or two after will also have the same speed, but otherwise, it will be admittedly quite slow.

As you may have guessed, I don't own RWBY at all.

**Prologue 1: The Golden King**

A young man walked through the forest; the midday sun reaching him through the interlocking branches every now and then. Contrary to what was usually depicted by characters in his exact situation, the teenager's footfalls were unsubtle, making as much noise as possible.

In the brown and green environment, his goldenrod of his boots, gauntlets, and large embroidery on the rest of his apparel stood out to many of the woodland's denizens. The contrast of his royal blue shirt and blood red waist cape took nothing away from the regal atmosphere that his presence exuded.

A low ringing sound originated from his right gauntlet, gaining his attention. He shifted the arm so that its underside was directed to his face; a small part of the armour slid up to reveal a screen with a face on it. "What is it?" he demanded sternly, red eyes still scanning his surroundings, "did you already finish off one of the marks?"

If the person on the screen was offended, they didn't show it. "Sadly no," replied the other person; a girl if the feminine voice was any indication. "Considering you've only kept going further from our drop point, I'm going to go ahead and guess that you haven't either," she commented, countering him.

The blonde haired huntsman in training smirked, brimming with arrogance. "You'd be right," he admitted shamelessly, "still, I'm certain I going in the right way. One of those damn things is in this part of the forest; I can feel it."

The girl's voice sounded out with a resigned chuckle, "if that's the case," she began, "then I suppose it's fine. Your instincts are even stronger than Ea's." The clear praise only served to stoke his obvious ego even more, and his smirk grew. The girl, however, wasn't done. "Be careful Gilbert," she warned him, sounding more like she was scolding him rather than being worried, "if you get too far away from the drop point-"

"Then I'll fight whatever Grimm I run into with my bare hands," he cut her off, his visage a picture of perfect confidence. It brought a laugh out of the girl he was talking to.

"Ah, our team's leader, never once lacking in confidence," she half joked, making Gilbert laugh as well.

"Feh, you're not exactly one to be easily cowed either," the blonde countered good-naturedly.

The sound of rustling foliage -one he didn't caused- caught his ears. His head perked up, and his eyes began to scan the trees.

His reaction wasn't missed by the girl. "Did you run into a mark?" she asked curiously.

"Hard to say," Gilbert answered quickly, his eyes never leaving the tree-line, "there's something here, but I don't have any visual confirmation yet. It's definitely big though, so no rodent. Could be Vanara," he speculated, channelling his aura into his gauntlets. The black lines on the armour lit up to a subdued red and six metal spikes, three from each and shaped like arrowheads, launched into the air.

They floated a little behind him, like satellites around his body: one beside each shoulder, one above both shoulders, and the third pair close to his hips. Like with his right arm, Gilbert moved his left so that he was facing the underside of the gauntlet. Unlike the other arm, all that was there were three small lines; the middle glowed orange while the other two remained unlit.

"I'm still within usable range," he assured the girl on the other appendage's screen.

The girl nodded in approval. "Good, try to keep it that way," she advised more than commanded. "One of our marks is a Hanuman Vanara. If you are right, there might be one leading whatever's near you. Last thing you want is to be caught without a weapon against that."

Gilbert scoffed at her insinuation. "Oh please. Sure, something like that might give me trouble, but it's nothing I can't kill with just my hands," he admonished, brushing off the girl's concern.

Rather than get angry at his over-confidence, she just sighed. "That may be the case," the girl agreed, "but even you can't deny that having a weapon would be much faster. Besides, we're working at a time limit here."

Gilbert had to concede to that point, but before he could say anything else, his instincts told him to move. He listened to it as he always did, leaping to the side and just barely escaping a devastating punch.

For a brief moment, two of the red lines on each gauntlet intensified into an orange light mid flight. Before he'd even hit the ground, the arrowheads floating around his shoulders turned towards his attacker; the space in front of them warped to produce a swirling golden light. A shot rang out from each of them, hitting their target and riddling it with bullets.

The beast hit the ground not long after Gilbert rolled back onto his feet. "Looks like they've gotten brave enough to fight. I'll contact you once this is over," he ordered the girl, leaving no room for arguments before the small screen was covered again.

The sound of movement from within the trees grew more violent, accompanied by a series of angry growls and shrieks. Gilbert clenched his hands in preparation, the red lines on his gauntlets turning blue.

Not a second later, the tree practically exploded with black blurs, streaked with flashes of bony white, red and flecks of orange. The blue on his gauntlets flashed violet, announcing a hail of bullets from the satellites above his shoulders and blasts of larger explosive rounds from the ones beside.

Not really aiming for anything in particular, he allowed the gunfire to continue, hitting as many of the troop of Grimm as possible. The smaller shots weren't enough to kill them outright, and the explosive rounds did not shoot as frequently, or have as large of an area coverage to really stop them in the brief time it took for them to reach him, but it delayed their advance enough.

What should've been barely two seconds between Gilbert and over a dozen Grimm was slowed down to six seconds and eight Grimm, led by a particularly aggressive individual.

As he'd suspected, the soulless beast in question was a Vanara; a monkey like grim as big as a full grown man on average, with long, wiry limbs that ended in large, bone covered hands. The bony protrusions on its shoulders, elbows, knees, thighs and the tip of its tail, combined with its menacing, mask like skull with its intimidating pattern of red would've scared most normal people; perhaps even a few, more easily rattled hunters in training.

Gilbert just smirked at the approaching monster. Rather than point the arrowheads near his shoulders towards the closest Grimm, he made them fan out, continuing to shoot at the other Vanaras behind it. Instead, the ones floating at hip level aimed towards the beast.

He blocked its hammer like strike with his armoured hand; the appendage barely buckling under the weight thanks to his aura. Then, the third lines on both gloves, those which had remained a dim red until now, flashed into a brilliant orange.

Gold light shimmered in front of the arrowheads, forming larger swirls far faster than their four other counterparts. The Grimm pulled its other arm back, looking intent to give him a straight punch with its mallet like fist. It never got the chance.

A third pair of shots rang through the clearing, accompanied by two blurs that collided with the offending monkey. They pierced its chest and drove it back a step with their momentum.

Gilbert moved with them, grabbing the end of the ejected projectiles and wrenching them from the newly made corpse. Kicking the body down to get a better view from behind it, the blonde teen tossed the two objects into the air and caught them by their proper handles.

The gunfire and grenade launching had ended, and he could hear more mechanical sounds from the other side of the lights. The violet lights on his gauntlets returned to blue as he surveyed the damage his other attacks had caused in those scant three seconds he'd taken to confront the closest Vanara.

What before was eight now was only five; miniscule progress perhaps, but it was a step ahead. There were more corpses than there should have been too, so it was likely he'd managed to gun down more than just another pair, and the Grimm present had arrived late.

Speaking of late arrivals, his red eyes were drawn immediately to the more malicious red eyes of the Grimm standing in the middle of its brethren.

While the rest of the monkey like beasts were about as tall as him and possessed the occasional bullet wound, the monster standing in the middle was entirely different matter. It stood at least nine feet tall, with far thicker arms, much larger hands with some very noticeable spikes on its bony, biological knuckle guards. The protrusions on its leg and arm joints were more pronounced and the blade like bone on the tail of the regular Vanaras was replaced with a club like growth that was easily as big as Gilbert's fist.

The golden haired teen recognized it as a Hanuman Vanara, one of the marks Professor Ozpin had designated to his team for their return assignment. That meant he needed to bring back some form of proof that he'd managed to kill one.

Gilbert grinned with anticipation. The blue lights on his gauntlets changed to yellow as he took up a guarded stance, brandishing his weapons: a pair of tonfas which were, like his armour, coloured in gold and designed with red streaks. Unlike normal tonfas, this front head of both was ended in a spike; curving into a sharp, four sided point. The back head, by contrast, was slightly thicker than the main body, but was hollowed out, revealing a gun barrel.

The blonde haired huntsman stared intently into the Hanuman Vanara's malicious eyes. Though Grimm were beasts of destruction who knew nothing about retreating in the face of a superior force, they were also far from stupid. Vanaras, in particular, are known to be quite cunning. As such, it came as no surprise to Gilbert when the Vanaras flanking the Hanuman directly jumped back into the tree-line at their leader's screech. The two further from the leader remained on the ground, charging in an erratic manner.

He couldn't quite keep himself from laughing at the pathetic display.

Pure instinct warned him of the coming threat to his right and he took his eyes off of the obvious distraction. His right hand moved towards the opposite shoulder; the tonfa in his grip turned with the motion until the back head was pointed in the same direction as his fist.

A flash of black appeared at the edge of his vision. The red on his gauntlet flashed orange in time with the shot from his tonfa's barrel, using the recoil to add to the momentum of his back hand swing. Gilbert lowered his body with the attack, dodging the hammer armed strike while connecting with his own attack beneath the Vanara's armpit.

It screeched in pain, masking the sound of bone being crushed beneath its force. An angered yell from behind him acted as a second alert against the other hopeful assassin. Yellow light changed to green and a buckshot round was unloaded from the portal of one arrowhead into the Vanara behind him. Meanwhile, Gilbert spun his acquired momentum until he finished a complete about-face; his eyes always keeping track of the Vanara he'd injured which now tried to stand up from tree it collided with.

One of the Vanara's that was designated to be a distraction leaped at what would be any other person's exposed back. Again, Gilbert had to smirk. Clever as they were, every being had their moment of idiocy.

Rather than deal with it like the last Grimm, Gilbert cocked his left hand up to shoulder level instead. He fired its gun, simultaneously shooting the enraged Vanara and launching himself at the recovering one, fist first. His tonfa's spiked head pierced the giant simian like Grimm's chest, ending its struggle.

Keeping the spike lodged in, he turned his body and outstretched his other arm, swinging the tonfa it held so that the gun was pointed in the direction of the other Grimm. The Vanara that attempted to charge at his back wasn't dead yet, due largely to his un-aimed, but a bullet to where its heart changed that quickly. That left him with only two more.

Pulling the pointed end of his tonfa out of its carcass prison, Gilbert took quick note of the fact that this particular pair had disappeared from sight. He scoffed at the tactic and retook his starting stance. His mind was alert, with body and spirit ready to react at any given moment.

A slight chill and the sound of rustling leaves was all the warning he needed. Without even looking, Gilbert willed all four arrowheads near his shoulders to point upwards. Four lines of light changed from yellow to green, unleashing a pair of buckshots and slugs into the falling predator.

The chill of danger didn't leave though, and he wasn't stupid enough to look up just to find out why. Gilbert jumped as far away from the spot, rolling and spinning in midair so that he faced the source of the danger upon landing. The carcass hurled at him forced him to duck as soon as his feet touched the ground.

As willing as the Vanaras were to work together, they possessed too little of the pack mentality of Beowolves to not think of sacrificing their own kin if it meant their survival. They did, however, possess required brain power to know that large, heavy projectiles were deadly and no sense of honour to keep them from using anything they could pick up in such a manner; the bodies of their fallen kin included. The blonde teen hated to admit it, but he was glad that there hadn't been any substantially large rocks or fallen logs near the immediate area for them to get any ideas.

Well, regardless of the fact, Gilbert would still kill this mark.

The Hanuman Vanara charged at him before he could fully recover, too close for a slug to reliably hit or for him to fire a buckshot without hurting himself. He was forced to block its errant swing with his left hand, but a follow up underhand hook forced him to retreat. A martial artist the Grimm was not, but its instincts were definitely good enough to break through guards. Then again, Vanaras were known to establish dominance by clubbing each other to death until one proved itself undisputedly superior; that had to count for something when it came to fighting.

That wasn't his concern right now though.

Right now, his concern was the nine foot beast that didn't really want to give him any room to recover. That just wouldn't do. He swivelled both of his tonfas to aim the barrel straight the approaching Hanuman Vanara, barely stepping on the ground before jumping backwards as he fired.

The manoeuvre served to create some much needed space between the two, not to mention staggering the monkey like monster. It was fairly clear that the Grimm's skin and fur had developed into something quite hard if it was able to stand a shot at point blank without being damaged at all.

A change of tactics were in order.

Gilbert threw his tonfas back into the swirling lights near his hips, stowing them away for a later use before charging at his opponent. It wasn't quite able to regain its bearings before he could grab hold of its elbows, keeping them in place. Vanaras had powerful arms, no doubt, but without any momentum in their heavy fists, the power they possessed could easily be crippled.

He urged a pair of arrowheads near his shoulders to aim at its legs, and the other pair to go as far as it could in order to keep its tail in check. As the Grimm began to fight back, all three lines on Gilbert's gauntlets changed. One yellow turned to red, the other turned blue, and the originally red light became yellow. As soon as the shoulder satellites were in place, red light became orange and blue became violet, signalling a round of rifle fire to hit the Vanara's knees while a spray of machine gun fire kept its tail busy.

It would've been easy to have just killed it there and then, sure, but Gilbert wanted to bring back a trophy, and he wanted it as clean as possible. And so, pouring his concentration into it, he aimed the arrowheads near his hips so that it aimed at the Hanuman Vanara's neck. Satisfied, he smirked up at the Grimm.

The yellow lights on his gauntlets turned green, and within seconds, another pair of golden projectiles shot out of the satellites at his hips. They cut through, just below its neck; the sudden shock causing the Grimm to convulse. It kept resisting for a few seconds longer, then fell limp.

The lights on Gilbert's gauntlets returned to their more subdued state before turning off altogether; four of the satellite arrowheads returning to their place on his armour. He grinned in triumph, reaching for the weapons that landed the killing blow: two single-edged, gold coloured swords which pierced all the way to the other side. With mighty tug he beheaded the corpse, then, for good measure, cut off its arms as well.

He placed the golden swords onto the grassy ground, and picked up the three detached body parts. The two arrowheads that remained floating hovered in front of him. Two lines on his gauntlets shone with a white light and an even larger portal was produced between the satellites. He threw the body parts inside, and then willed the process to end.

Picking his swords back up, Gilbert went through the process of putting them away before recalling his remaining arrowheads.

The blonde haired teen lifted the underside of his forearm to his face again, the same screen popping out as before; this time they were blank. He sent a call through to the rest of his teammates: "This is Gilbert Aurum. I've eliminated one of the assigned marks; the Hanuman Vanara. Report as soon as you can."

-X-

Well, that's it. My own birthday present to myself, and an early Christmas present to all of you who chose to read this. Hopefully, you've come to enjoy it and will stick around for the rest of the prologues and the main story.


	2. Prologue 2: Blue

I can't say that the first prologue had the best turn out, but I suppose that was to be expected.

On a separate note, I've added a description of Gilbert in this prologue to clear up some things that may have thrown a few readers off.

I don't own RWBY, but I hope you all still enjoy this story nonetheless.

**Prologue 2: The Blue Wolf**

If one were to look in a certain part of a certain forest at a certain time, they would've been able to catch the brown and blue blur that moved across the ground. Though most would have a hard time depicting the obviously living creature, they would undoubtedly say that it was quite large for something so fast. It moved on all fours; its limbs just barely touching the ground before pushing off of it at high speed.

The trees and their roots, the bushes, even those with thorns, and the rocks large and small alike hardly acted as obstacles to it. From this, one could tell easily that it was experienced in moving within the dense woods. The blur continued to move, searching with its senses on high alert. The scent of the prey grew closer, and though the predator in question was normally indolent, a hunt was never something that would be passed up.

As the being ran towards the source of the scent it detected, a silent buzzing caught its sensitive ears.

The blur stopped in its tracks, gloved hands digging into the earth and revealing it to be a young man with an axe sung across his back, held by a strap of leather. Grumbling, he stood up to a height that most people would be hard pressed to reach. A mop of dark blue hair fell down until it was level with his elbows. Atop the unkempt mess stood a pair of ears with the same colour fur, twitching slightly as they took in the sounds of the wild. Behind him, a similarly coloured tail hung down to the back of his knees.

For someone who had been moving on all fours, his choice of clothing could easily be considered odd. It was simplistic in its entirety, composing of only a long sleeved tunic that reached down to his knees, split at the sides from the waist and matching brown pants; the extremities of both articles' limbs were tucked inside black gloves and boots. From his pants, he fished out a small, thin object that he brought near his face.

"This is Gilbert Aurum. I've eliminated one of the assigned marks; the Hanuman Vanara. Report as soon as you can."

The vocal transmission from the device brought a smile to his face; delight and relief replaced the annoyance on his features.

"Ea Maru," he announced his name into the device's speaker, "I've already ran into a few Beowolves, but they weren't much of a bother. I also have the scent of another mark."

"I figured you'd be the first to answer," Gilbert laughed, "Well, don't let me keep you. The sooner we finish this assignment, the better."

"Understood," Ea nodded to no one before pocketing the device. He turned his face up and took a sniff of the air, trying to reaffirm the direction of his prey.

The coppery scent of the blood of his soulless cousins met his enhanced senses along with a more feline smell; deeper into the forest a small turn to his left would get him there fast. With no reason to wait, he moved, practically gliding over the grass and ground on all fours. The clothes on his back were no hamper to his bestial movement, and in little time at all, he'd reached the source of the earlier scent.

He was met with the sight of a bloody battle between beasts. Scattered all around the deep woods were the corpses of Beowolves; many of which were stripped entirely of everything but their sinew covered bones and skull masks. In the middle of it all stood a hulking beast, its back turned towards him as the sound of fangs tearing into flesh reached Ea's ears.

His face split into a feral smile; his once lazy demeanour long since put aside was now completely gone in the face of his urge to hunt. He took the axe from behind his back, unfolded the handle and held it aloft, pointing it at the feline Grimm.

The raspy whisper of ignition from the weapon was enough to alert the red striped behemoth of the oncoming danger, but not fast enough to keep it from getting hit. The missile, though small, knocked the titanic Grimm back by a few meters and onto its side. Ea was more than happy to capitalize on the opportunity.

He leaped into the air, using the recoil from his axe to add more distance to his already considerable leap. A second shot sent Ea hurtling towards his target, the blade of his axe coming down with enough force to cleave straight through steel.

To his enemies mixed fortune, it managed to leap away in time at the cost of a good portion of its tail. Bereft of half its counter-balance, it stumbled on its landing. Ea took this time to dig pull his axe from the earth. He fell into a crouch, folding the axe handle to halve its length so he could use it better with his one hand; the other grasped at the soft dirt beneath him.

Ea took a calming breath, his eyes focused on the prey. He hunted like a beast, but that didn't mean he was savage. No, he was raised better than that, even before he came into civilization. He had no pack, and the closest thing to one that was around would just as quickly kill him. The element of surprise was lost; a vicious attack now would be wasteful. So, the blue haired faunus waited, moving along the dirt with his three limbs, circling his prey in search of another opportunity.

His enemy managed to get its four legs beneath itself, turning, much slower this time, to face him. It snarled menacingly, its glowing red eyes set in a bony mask trying to glare at him to death. On all fours, it was nearly as tall as Ea when he stood, easily dwarfing his crouched form. The distinct facial markings and red stripes on its black body gave the Grimm's species away instantaneously.

It was one Ea knew well. A type of Grimm he'd participated in hunting before he even became a hunter; before he knew what other people were like. He learned, much later, that it was also among the types of Grimm that ate fellow Grimm on a regular basis, along with normal, soul possessing animals. Wolves just happened to be its favourite, whether an ordinary wolf, a Beowolf, or even a wolf faunus like him.

Grendel.

Ea took note of the Grimm's heavy breathing and didn't quite know how he should feel. It had exhausted itself when it killed its own prey; no surprise as fights between Beowolf packs and Grendels were known to go either way. That meant he would have an easier hunt, but also that some portion of the effort would not be his, nor his group's.

Ultimately though, Ea knew that there was nothing he could do about the matter. They needed a Grendel's head to pass and this was the best opportunity to get one.

The subtle twitch of the Grimm's hindquarters signalled his time to move. When it lunged forward, Ea rolled to the side, using its stumble to hack at its stomach. Ea's augmented strength allowed him to cut through the natural armour, if only just little. It staggered; rage and malice mixed in with its pained roar.

Ea took that as another opportunity to put some distance between them.

Getting too close to an alert Grendel, regardless of how off-balance or tired they were is never a good idea. From observation alone, one can easily determine their strength, pound per pound, was among the greatest amongst Grimm. Confident though he was in his own physical ability, Ea was not foolish enough to think that he could wrestle one and win. A single swipe of its arm could easily smash a person's skull, with or without aura protecting it.

The Grendel steadied itself, shifting around to face Ea. He wasn't going to give it the chance this time. The moment it exposed its side to him, the wolf faunus aimed his axe-head towards it and let loose another missile. The resulting explosion was still too close for comfort, but he managed to keep himself rooted. The same could not be said about the Grimm.

It snarled in pain, falling back down yet still as stubborn as ever with its attempt to get up. Though more sluggish now, the blue haired hunter took no chance with its prey. He threw his hand back, blazing with aura that extended outwards. The strands of energy solidified quickly, forming thick chains that ended in a blade-like link.

He drew close to the Grimm, unfolding his axe and driving it down towards the Grendel's neck. Like before, self-preservation instinct and bestial stubbornness allowed it to get away, but not unscathed. Ea's axe-blade struck like lightning on its back, cracks forming on the red streaked bony plates. They crumbled when he was forced to retreat at the Grendel's enraged retaliation.

Ea seized his chance, hurling the aura-formed chains at its front claws. The momentum of the toss wrapped them around its limb; coils of links melded together into a larger one wound tightly around the forearm, effectively trapping it.

Its forepaws hit the ground, surprisingly much more coordinated now than earlier, but still somewhat unsteady. It lost all semblance of balance when Ea pulled the taut chain, grounding it again in an almost comedic fashion. Ea ignored the sight in favour of running around the closest tree, winding the chain on his arm around it and melding crossing links together.

That was one limb taken care of, now for the other.

Preparing another set of chains, the blue haired hunter crouched and waited for his prey to regain its bearings again. It took its time, but for someone who had spent most of their lives on a hunt, infinite patience was required. So he stayed there, observing his struggling prey.

The Grendel was truly weak now; its injuries and fatigue putting it at the brink of collapsing. But it wouldn't retreat, nor would it accept death; Ea knew. The Grimm were not like normal animals. They weren't like the ones he had grown around. Their survival instinct only extended to feeding, mating and fighting. They were beings who didn't know the meaning of retreat or surrender.

That would be the Grendel's undoing.

It stood up on its four legs again, facing him with a tired pant. Its soulless eyes, filled only with madness and malice and bloodlust glared into Ea's own, challenging him mindlessly. He obliged, running towards it.

The Grendel prepared to meet him head on, but rather than swinging his axe forward, Ea aimed it to the ground, discharging his final missile to send him high up. The Grimm reacted fast enough, trying to jump after him, but was restricted by the chain on its forelimb. That chain was soon paired with a similar accessory on the opposite leg, wrapping tightly around it, trapping the appendage.

He landed and brought the chain around a tree on the opposite end, pulling it tight before securing that as well.

Ea looked up at his handiwork and smiled in triumph. The hunt was successful. His prey was too weak to break away from its restraints, its upper body held aloft, and its head still snarling at him with defiance.

The faunus took his axe, raised it high, and like a professional executioner, cleaved his prey's head clean off. The Grendel's lifeless body grew limp within seconds, the chains keeping it there evaporating back into energy that flew into the ether.

Ea flicked his axe, getting as much of the blood off of it as he could before folding its handle and placing it back behind him. His hand went to his pocket to fetch communicator within, bringing it to his lips as soon as he found it and sending out a message:

"Ea Maru. I've obtained the head of a second mark: A Grendel."

Nothing at first, then the sound of another voice, tired, composed and disappointed all at once.

"This is Arthur Drake," the entity responded, "I've dealt with the giant Nevermore as well." A pause, followed by a sigh, "while I don't normally like to complain about a job well done, I was honestly hoping for more of a challenge than this. It would seem that I got the easiest mark out of all of us."

-X-

And there we go, an early Christmas present for all of you.

Now, just to clear things up, here are brief profiles for the characters shown thus far.

Keep note though that Gilbert's equipment is quite complicated.

-X-

Name: Gilbert Aurum

Age: 18

Race: Human

Affiliation: Beacon, second year, Team GEAS

Semblance: Portals

Background: The leader of Team GEAS, an ambitious, second year huntsman in training. Described by many as selfish, arrogant and stubborn, Gilbert's personality, combined with his heavily affluent background has often attracted friends for the wrong reasons, and the ire of many people. Despite this, his odd instinct concerning dangers of all kinds has kept him from being manipulated and has earned the begrudging respect of many.

Weapon: Enlil and Enki

Type: Support

Classification: Aura Transmission and Computing Device (ATCD)

Weapon Derivation: None

Functionality: Though recognized as his weapons of choice, Enki and Enlil would be better considered aids in battle than actual weapons. As their classification implies, their purpose is to transmit Gilbert's aura between two places, much like one would transmit voices through phone calls, if more limited.

Though normally a useless activity, with Gilbert's semblance of Portal creation requiring him to use his aura to open both sides of a portal, Enlil and Enki have become valuable tools. They allow Gilbert to transmit his aura between them, and open the portals that he uses as his weapon.

Enki is a remote controlled mechanical container wherein all of Gilbert's weapons are kept, complete with ammo and mechanism to fire a weapon on command.

Enlil is composed of the gauntlets on Gilbert's person. Six satellites called 'Keys' can detach from the gauntlets and can move a maximum of two feet away from the gauntlet it came from. The Keys act as aura transmitters which allow Gilbert to open portals in front of the Keys' tips that connects to a particular weapon's unit in Enki.

The whole mechanism of controlling which portal is opened at what time and when each weapon is fired is controlled entirely by the gauntlets, using aura sensors in the fingertips and elbows.

-X-

Name: Ea Maru

Age: Unknown, estimated to be 18

Race: Faunus (wolf)

Affiliation: Beacon, second year, Team GEAS

Semblance: Chains

Background: For most of his life, Ea had remained without contact from people, whether human or faunus. Unlike most other prospective hunter, Ea could be said to have been training to be a hunter since he could walk. Even after his adoption, when he began communicating with other people, he still continues his intense regiment, granting him a high level of physical strength, even without aura.

Of all the people Gilbert knows, Ea is one of the only two who he does not see as a superior to surpass, an inferior to be his subordinate, or an enemy he had or will beat. In the same way, Ea gives his utmost loyalty to Gilbert despite their clashing views on life.

Weapon: Erset La Tari

Type: Ranged Explosive/ Melee

Classification: 5-shot Foldable Gonne Axe (VFGA)

Weapon Derivation: Single-hand Axe, Poleaxe

Functionality: A simple and somewhat primitive weapon compared to more modern forms, but a weapon that Ea is comfortable with nonetheless.

With Erset La Tari's foldable handle, it can function as both a short, single-handed axe for quick or close range combat, as well as a longer poleaxe for superior power. The dust used for ammunition is kept in five, shock absorbing cases at the axe's head. These can either be fired as explosive missiles for long range attacks, or short ranged bursts for recoil boosts.

Simplistic function and superior material has made it so that Erset La Tari has requires about the same amount of upkeep as less violently used weapons. However, this does not come without a flaw. The reloading mechanism of Erset La Tari requires at least one and a half second to finish properly. However, for someone who prefers close and mid-ranged attacks, it is an excellent and simplistic weapon.


	3. AN

For the few people who added this story to their alerts and favourites list, thank you, but due to some thinking, I've decided to restart the story now while its still early.

If you want to see the new story, it should be published just a little after this update.


End file.
